


Twins?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Three Rivers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max goes to listen to Dr Yablonski and gets a big surprise</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: Crossover<br/>04: Three River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins?

Max slipped into the back of the room and took the first empty seat he found. He was lucky he could make it to this particular symposium. He wanted to hear the up and coming foremost heart and lung transplant surgeons speak. Dr Andy Yablonski. There had been a case he'd heard about where a heart was transplanted into one patient and then put into a second patient after the original recipient suffered an aneurysm that left her brain dead

Moving so he could see the large screen, he looked up and gasped when he saw Dr. Yablonski. It could have been Commander McGarrett standing there. As he watched and listened to the doctor and noticed similar facial features and expressions, he wondered if the Commander had any idea he could have a twin out there.


End file.
